puking_gnome_pubfandomcom-20200213-history
Bondack
Bondack is the owner of the Puking Gnome Pub, the namesake of the campaign. A stoic and calm dwarf, he used to be an adventurer before settling down and opening a pub in Silentia. He traveled with Nimues Father and Mother on a quest to banish the Red Dragon Thordak and end his terror over Midian. Description Appearance Bondack is a small, albeit muscular dwarf with numerous scars across both his face and arms. He is bald, but wears a sporting long black beard with sporadic grey hair. He mostly wears standard inkeeper clothing, though he donns a medium armor once combat ensues. Personality Bondack is calm, collected, stoic albeit with numerous charming traits. Like all dwarfs, he keeps his temper in check and shows signs of arrogance, namely when talking about alcohol, refering to wine as "elven piss" indicating he is not very formal in his tone. Nevertheless, Bondack is a good man by heart, showing general care for all the Silent Guard and even when confronted with comforting someone sad he tries his best to show genuine empathy. He doesn't hesitate long, a trait which probably saved him numerous times in adventurer times. He seems to be pretty rough in dealing with conflicts, as seen when he threw Shelton and JoJo in a room and told them to only let them out once they got over their problems. He does not mean harm by any means but rather believes that a rougher way of dealing with things might lead to better results. Biography Background At some point in his past, he and his sister went separate ways. He joined an adventuring group on their quest to defeat Thordak in Midian. They succeed albeit with the cost of one of the member's lives. He then settles in Silentia and opened a Pub, which he's been running for over 40 years. Because he didn't come up with a better name decided on "The Puking Gnome Pub". Relationships Maggie Logbreaker Bondack deeply cares for his sister. When reunited after the Silent Guard arrives with the Duergar in Pacisurbs, they are hugging and crying over finally seeing each other again. Silent Guard The Silent Guard are Bondacks friends and regulars. Even before growing together as a group, they mostly came together in his pub, with some even spending their nights there. He helped them numerous times throughout their confrontation with the Hag Coven, giving advice and housing the group. During the end of the first confrontation with Theresa, he protected the group, allowing Theresa to escape as a consequenz. During the subsequent winter, he advised the Silent Guard on numerous occasions and explained Theresa and her powers in general. During the second and final confrontation he and his badger companion took on a dragon alone, allowing the Silent Guard to confront the Hag Coven. Aphnire Berethryl Bondack seems to show respect for the drow. They used to adventure together and were able to defeat the dragon Thordak, indicating a strong bond of trust. He was not startled when seeing Aphnire again, which might also because he was more focused on his sister at that time. Trivia * Lorem * Lorem * Lorem